


設定與片段

by chokore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokore/pseuds/chokore
Summary: 獵魔士!勇利與吟遊詩人!維克多





	設定與片段

**Author's Note:**

> 私設
> 
> 28年前勇利在滂沱大雨中，以「回家後第一個得到的新東西」為代價，救了一名尼弗加德的貴族，而那個代價恰好是貴族的新生兒。  
> 28年後，在勇利也忘記這個約定時，命運將那個孩子送到他的眼前，從此他們的未來開始交纏。

四處留情的維恰從女詩人那得知了獵魔士勇利的存在，懷著好奇心他開始追尋獵魔士的行蹤

傳說中冷血變態殘忍的獵魔士勝生勇利其實有個不為人知的小秘密，那就是他喜歡歌曲與舞蹈，尤其是廣為流傳的伴我。

 

\----

「雅可夫、莉莉亞！這是我的朋友勇利！」維克多笑著對愣住的叔嬸說道，一手攬過勇利的肩膀介紹著，「接下來這幾天他會留在這裡，你們要好好招待他喔。」

「維恰，過來。」雅可夫回過神後壓低音量喊著，戒備地盯著勇利，一邊招手。

「雅可夫叔叔？怎麼了嗎？」維克多不明所以的走向他，忍不住轉頭看向身旁的勇利。

勇利輕蹙起眉，偏著頭像是在思索什麼，他的視線瞥向站在門廳裡的莉莉亞，接著掃視過整個大廳，掠過尼克弗洛夫家徽，最後停在維克多身上。

莉莉亞往前踏了一步，手覆上維克多的手臂，說道：「維恰你回來的正好，我們正需要你的幫助。」

「發生什麼事了嗎？」維克多反手握住莉莉亞的手，輕聲問道。

「下個月是祭典，我們正好缺少一首適合的詩歌。」莉莉亞露出了微笑，領著維克多往屋裡走去，「你的客人就交給雅可夫招呼吧。」

「但是我覺得由我來介紹會更——」  
「沒關係，雅可夫這陣子正好有空，交給他就好。」

隨著兩人聲音的遠去，勇利看向雅可夫，發現對方此時卸下偽裝，將敵意完整的展示出來。

氣氛僵持著，兩人不發一語的瞪著對方，勇利試圖聽著屋裡深處莉莉亞和維克多的交談聲，卻一無所獲。他嘆了口氣，換了個舒適的姿勢站著——將手交疊在胸前，重心移到右腳，偏著頭——看向雅可夫。

他不明白敵意的由來，但比起耐心沒人能輸他。莫名的，勇利覺得心裡有點慌，他再一次環視大廳的裝潢，讚嘆著尼克弗洛夫家的富有，壁爐上方掛著一面繡著家徽的旗幟，家徽上一頭雄鷹正展翅飛翔著，眼神銳利地盯著他，雄鷹身後是四把寶劍，與一顆被刺穿的熊頭。

「家裡祖先是某任皇帝的貼身侍衛，那顆熊頭據說是皇帝的政敵，在祖先替皇帝解決掉政敵後，被御賜修改的。」勇利腦海中響起維克多無趣的嗓音，與他無趣的表情。他說完後像是突然想到什麼，直喊著要仔細看看勇利胸前的狼頭護符。

看著雄鷹，勇利覺得自己忘記了什麼。

「我以為你永遠不會找上來。」雅可夫終於開口打破沉默，他的聲音扁平有著一絲的顫抖，像是想壓抑住激動情緒。

勇利回望他，不明白的皺起眉頭。

「我們曾經以為你不會找上來，不會帶走他。」

勇利眨了眨眼：「你在說什麼？」

「你不是要來帶走維克多的嗎，獵魔士？」

勇利猛地盯回那隻雄鷹，想起了它被鮮血與污泥覆蓋的模樣，那個雷雨交加的夜晚，與哀求著拯救的呻吟。

勇利端詳著雅可夫，發現了雖然時間帶來了變化，但仍有幾處和記憶中相符的特徵，他乾巴巴的說道：「你和當時差太多了。」

雅可夫乾笑兩聲：「已經二十八年了，倒是你和當年比起來根本沒有變化。」

勇利不置可否的聳肩，說道：「不是為了安慰你，但事實上我根本忘記這個約定了。」

「但你出現了。」雅可夫抬手抹了一把臉，無奈的說著。「而約定就是約定。」

勇利皺起眉：「我不覺得這個約定有必要實踐了，已經來不及了。」

迎著雅可夫不解的目光，他補充道：「當年是為了要找新的學徒才立下約定，如今學院已經關閉，沒有找新的男孩來試煉的必要了，而維克多也早過了那個年紀。」

「那你們怎麼一起出現？」

「事實上是他纏著我，如果你們能讓他不要再跟著我，我想就能拿來當救你們的回報。」勇利無奈地說著。

雅可夫苦笑：「我沒辦法限制他的去留。」

「你們不是貴族嗎？找個家族理由應該很容易吧？」

「不，你不懂。」雅可夫搖了搖頭，轉身示意勇利跟上他的腳步：「當初我和兄長回到家後，發現嫂嫂懷有身孕後很擔心你會出現帶走他，所以在出生後將他隱藏在宅邸裡。但隨著時間過去，你遲遲不出現，維克多長大後也越來越叛逆，練就出了一身逃跑的能力。」

「最後我和兄長就想，就讓他跑吧，也許等哪時候你出現在我們門口時，我們就能說：『你來的太遲了，那個孩子已經消失在茫茫世界中，要的話就自己去找吧。』」

雅可夫帶著勇利走進偏廳，裡頭擺了幾把舒適的扶手椅，窗外陽光照得屋裡暖洋洋的。

 

「這倒是一個辦法，我可沒那個閒工夫滿世界找一個小孩。」勇利愜意的坐在椅子上，挑眉看著雅可夫。

「但誰也沒料到的是，最後你們還是遇見了。」雅可夫無奈的說著：「這就是命運吧。」

「他知道嗎？」

「不，為此我們從小把獵魔士當嚇他的角色。」

「你是說那種不睡覺會有獵魔士來抓走你的故事嗎？」勇利看著雅可夫露出苦笑，乾巴巴的說道：「很顯然你們低估了他的好奇心，他在知道我是獵魔士後反而更有興趣了。」

雅可夫在勇利對面坐了下來，搖鈴招呼傭人上茶。

\----

 

「我不明白，美奈子。」勇利困惑地說著。

「你以為驚奇法則是什麼？」美奈子嘆了口氣。

「一個隨機的交換方法？」

「不，不只是那樣。」美奈子灌了口酒，「它是一個約定，也是一個法則。一旦許下約定，命運就會改變，這也是為什麼你忘了去找救過的貴族，卻仍然遇到維克多——在當年你們立下誓約後，你和維克多的命運就改變了，注定要交纏在一起，這就是驚奇法則。」

「你一定要說得這樣聳動嗎？」勇利垮下肩，無奈的將酒杯推向女巫手邊。

「喔勇利，我這是在陳述事實——你們是命中注定的，你無法抵抗命運的安排，相信我別說命運了，你根本無法抵抗那個男人。」美奈子笑著看勇利青白的臉頰上浮現紅暈，揶揄道，「這不是很棒嗎？你一直想找個人陪，現在出現了這麼一個又帥又富有還很喜歡你的小甜心，你在猶豫什麼？」

「別跟我來獵魔士不是人那套，你真的覺得自己不值得擁有感情嗎？」在勇利開口前，美奈子阻止了他。「你是獵魔士，我是女巫，我們之間的友情是假的嗎？」

「我想這正是問題所在，我是獵魔士，而他只是一般人。」勇利地垂著眼，火光中他佈滿疤痕的手看起來更為醜陋:「我的身邊只有危險和死亡。」

 

\------

 

勇利抽出背上的劍，將掌心的血抹上劍鋒，交到了維克多手上，並連同他纖長的手指一併緊握住：「證明給我看，等這次結束，我就考慮你的請求。」

驚訝於勇利的話，維克多瞪大碧海般地雙眼，勇利抬起手，將蘸著血的拇指按上維克多光潔的額心，順著他高挺的鼻樑畫了一道痕，接著移到下巴自嘴角下方橫著畫了一道。

懷有不敢與人告知地私心，隱隱發顫的指尖偷偷流連在對方總是含笑的嘴角。

想到這可能是生命中的最後一刻，勇利那死死壓抑住的心終於忍不住跳出厚實的城牆，為那早已霸佔在心頭的人展現難得的情感。

卻是悄悄地展現，再悄悄地收回。

勇利果斷地拉開兩人間的距離，迎上維克多的笑容，將真心放回石牆後方：「別死了。」

 

\--------

 

一開始只是因為沒地方可睡，連續一個月窩在沼澤地讓他再也無法忍受露天而眠，頂著老鴇和娼妓們的厭惡眼神，勇利用錢袋砸開了大門，雖然不是甚麼大床，但至少不用再露天還有著一桶熱水(說真的有熱水就足夠那五枚銀幣了)。

而薩拉是一個意外，她可能是想試試傳說中冷酷無情的獵魔士的味道，或是當天生意不好，她推開勇利偏僻的小房門，輕巧巧的進入房裡，為清冷的房間添了幾分廉價的玫瑰香。  
她長而光澤的黑髮蜷曲在豐滿的胸前，燈光下鎖骨凹陷魅惑，她微微側著頭輕拉起嘴角的笑容，帶有親暱的揶揄，令他想起優子——他還懵懂的情愛與被血恨醞釀成熟的青澀。

於是他們上床、性交、交媾，做愛。他想著再也見不著的她，她想著不知道哪邊的誰——或許是勇利還沉著的錢袋，他不是很在意。結束後她掛著虛假的笑容，巧兮倩兮地眨著大眼，於是勇利多拿了些錢幣給她，並假裝沒看見她趁自己背過身時伸向錢袋的手。

後來成了一個習慣，只要路過能夠停歇，勇利便會來找薩拉。直到某次，勇利懷裡揣著從尼弗加德買來的項鍊，卻找不到薩拉的身影。老鴇說，她趁客人睡著時偷竊，惹怒了對方，被拖出去吊在市場。勇利明瞭的點頭，要了桶熱水和房間。

當夜，他在那名貴族客人窗外蹲了一宿，想著薩拉的鎖骨，那條應該在她古銅色肌膚上映著燈光的項鍊，還想著優子的笑容。在清晨守衛巡邏前，悄悄的離開回到了娼妓院。


End file.
